


怒放

by sinsewengu



Series: 上瘾 [5]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: ※三禁，我流ABO，NC-17





	怒放

你是否有看过夏季的夜晚，在海边绽放的烟花。鲜艳的颜色在空气里膨胀开来，蔓延到海面上，好像整个世界都被那样的绚烂给占据。

 

尽管现在并不是夏天，没有海，也没有烟花。但王柳羿好像也看到了那样的景色，而让他看到那样的景色的人，是方才送给了他一个吻的喻文波。

 

音乐喷泉的声音好像从他的耳边被剥离开来，人群的欢呼，尖叫，都被撇到了十里开外，他只听到喻文波的声音，只看见喻文波的眼睛。

 

是什么时候长大的呢，王柳羿想，他刚认识喻文波的时候自己也还是个孩子，后来因为初入职业时的坎坷而有所成长，再见到喻文波时，才知道喻文波比他小两岁的事，把他当成个弟弟一样相携着走了这么几年，发现男孩变成了男人，看着他的时候，眼睛里面的东西深邃地像是深海。

 

他一定是溺死在了这片深海里。

 

“真的？”王柳羿小心翼翼地问。

 

 

喻文波实在庆幸他们下路组的房间永远是分在一起的，在基地里是唯一的双人间，出来打比赛住的也是大床房。关门的一刻，Alpha和Omega的信息素都情难自已地释放出来，像是打掉了一颗爆炸果实，又像是将一颗薄荷曼妥思丢进了汽水杯里。

 

身体是熟悉的，但好像又是陌生的。喻文波从来没有见到过像现在这样热情的王柳羿，攀上来的胳膊纤细地好像多用力一下就会折断，却已经极尽全力地拥抱住了他。

唇瓣是温热的，带着点Omega特有的甜蜜味道，打翻一罐蜂蜜也不过如此，喻文波开始享用他阔别许久的丰盛晚餐。他的唇舌舔舐过王柳羿的肩头，又啃咬过王柳羿的乳尖，那小小的粉嫩点缀在胸前，因为空气的低温而稍稍挺起来，不明显，却透着一股艳色，他又在王柳羿柔软的肚皮上印上亲吻，他不知道是不是所有Omega都对于肚皮这儿的肉很敏感，他猜测是由于孕育后代的本能所导致的，但总归他也只上过王柳羿的床，与他人比较不得。

“别亲了……”那人咬着嘴唇，脚趾都蜷缩起来。

他不听劝，还想继续将细密的吻蔓延下去，被王柳羿拽起来。王柳羿让他躺下，他照做了，下一刻那人的口腔就包裹住了他已经有些起来了的硬挺。大抵没有哪个Alpha能经受得住这样的画面，自己的Omega低下头去含吮性器的前端，动作的确很生涩，然而视觉刺激超越了实际的快感。

喻文波看到王柳羿伸手将稍稍长了些的，有些碍事的刘海往侧面拨了拨，耳鬓的头发被他别到耳后去。我知道这个人生活精致，平日里口袋里会放一只润唇膏，偶尔是草莓味的，偶尔是青苹果味的，但他现在的嘴唇会那么湿润，或许不是因为润唇膏，而是在给他口的时候从口腔里溢出来的涎液，挂在了唇瓣上，将他的嘴唇染上了一丝情欲味道。

喻文波的喉结动了动。

“蓝哥，你是从哪里学来的？”

“这有什么，你不是也给我做过。”王柳羿抬起眼睛来看他。

他摘了眼镜，或许不能看他看得那么清楚。但那双眼睛里面带着水，又倒映出他的半个身子，喻文波到底年少气盛，就算忍耐也是有个限度的。他坐起来，把王柳羿抱到他身上来的时候，王柳羿还有些不满地嘟囔着“什么呀”，可下一秒，喻文波的手指就顺着他的臀缝，探进了他身体里去。

不在发情期，后穴里没那么多自体分泌的水液，但仍旧柔软地很，顺从地含住了入侵的手指。王柳羿喘了喘，把自己挂在了喻文波的身上，哼哼唧唧地只用鼻音呻吟，其实酒店的房间里都是有备用的润滑剂的，只是喻文波并没有去拆封那瓶子的意思。他知道王柳羿脸皮薄，要是明天早上退房的时候被人发现他们这里拆了支润滑剂，王柳羿铁定挂不住脸。

于是前戏变得异常冗长，王柳羿习惯了在发情期的时候和喻文波做爱，不知道在非发情期时的快感也会有这么浓烈，喻文波的手指在他身体里进出都让他快要叫出声来，更何况喻文波找准了他的敏感带之后便不断用指腹去揉弄那里。喻文波的手指不像王柳羿那么细，骨节分明得很，进出的时候带来的快感不是开玩笑的。

王柳羿伸手去触碰喻文波的性器，他说，喻文波，你换这个进来，我不要只用手指高潮。

要是放在平日里，他一定是羞于说出这样的话的，可是他被喻文波抱在怀里，他又把脑袋埋在他肩窝里，喻文波看不到他的脸，好像能让他的羞耻心减小些。可他刚这么说完，喻文波便抽出了在他体内的手指，将他的脸掰过来。

让他觉得自己好像是被抓包一样。

“你别看我。”王柳羿想要捂住自己的脸。

“有胆子说没胆子看我？”喻文波忽然觉得有些好笑，却又醉心于比以前还要放得开一些的王柳羿，他吻了吻王柳羿的唇瓣，说，“我们一换一吧，你提了一个要求了，那我也提一个，不过分吧？”

“什么……”

“你看着我进去，行不，蓝哥。”

“我还没答应呢——”

王柳羿还来不及反驳，喻文波便已经将原本按在他肩膀的手往下滑，停留在他的臀瓣上。他全身上下可能也就屁股这儿有点肉，捏起来怪软乎的，喻文波捏了下他的臀瓣，将他托起来些。性器抵住了扩张充足的穴口，缓慢地突入禁区。

他每在发情期时只劝诫自己不能多看喻文波，怕自己陷得太深，但现在却舍不得闭眼，喻文波进入他的过程被拉长，是铁了心要让他清清楚楚地看到自己是怎么被Alpha顶到最深处的。他咬着下唇，被这样的视觉冲击给刺激到，内壁剧烈地收缩起来，夹紧了喻文波的性器死死不放，好像是不让他从自己身体里离开一样。

这样的体位让性器进得很深，又加上没有戴套子，王柳羿甚至觉得喻文波一次比一次更进的顶弄简直会在不久之后叩开紧闭的生殖腔。明明在非发情期时，生殖腔是不会打开的。

他的脚趾蜷缩着，两条细而直的腿在淋漓的快感下只能虚虚地环在喻文波的腰侧，让他托着自己身体的重量进进出出。快要到高潮的时候，他听到喻文波叫他的名字，他有些迷茫地抬起脸来，目光撞进了两团灿烂的烟火里——喻文波的眼睛锁死了他。

“我要你只看着我。”他说。

 

 

也许是因为在非发情期时的做爱，王柳羿只觉得体力消耗过多，做完的时候他累得连动动手指的力气都快没了，只能躺在床上不住地喘气，好让过度的情潮平复下来。

喻文波喂了他两口水，也躺到他身边来，他不提清洗身体的事，多半是要等到他再休息一会儿再抱他去浴室里。

王柳羿有些扭捏，他伸手去勾喻文波的手指，斟酌了好久才终于开口：“等到下一次发情期的时候，我们再完全标记吧？”

喻文波没有很快回答，只是目不转睛地看着他，好像要将所有暧昧的因子都通过视线传达给他，他终于笑起来。

“好啊。”

那些过往的纠结和痛苦好像在这一刻都烟消云散，要是问王柳羿，他会后悔经历这样的波折吗？他一定会摇头说不会。

苦尽甘来。

王柳羿看到了只为他怒放的烟花。

 

END


End file.
